1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to drive strength test circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacturing of integrated circuits is a complex process. Bringing a new circuit design to a fabrication facility, or bringing an existing circuit design to a new fabrication facility may require a number of characterization steps to establish a device library. Depending on the process technology, and the complexity of the circuits, there may be several iterations of process adjustments to ensure reliable operation of the manufactured devices. In many cases, there may be several revisions of silicon before the design is fully operational. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the number of iterations of process adjustments, particularly during device and process characterization.